


夜遇  PWP

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 灵感来自1883桑的公厕摄影，公厕play，一夜情，艹到失禁，设定与真实演员无关，接受不了的赶紧跑





	夜遇  PWP

灵感来自1883桑的公厕摄影，公厕play，一夜情，艹到失禁，设定与真实演员无关，接受不了的赶紧跑  
Work Text:

凌晨，当酒吧开始打烊，喝得烂醉如泥的Thomas还是被丢了出来。  
他站在路边大着舌头骂骂咧咧了半天，直到抬头看见招牌才恍惚想起，哦这并不是自己熟悉的那间营业个通宵还内置大床房的酒吧。

今天真是踩了狗屎的一天。  
好不容易振作精神准备重新去找个伴儿乐乐，顺便疏解一下一个多星期没发泄过的欲望，没想到物色半天都无果后，竟然还能顺着人群的起哄声，一回头就撞见远处不知道什么时候进来的前任揽了新欢在表演接吻——真是碰巧到令人作呕，瞬间一刻也不想多待了，浑浑噩噩随便换了家酒吧买醉。

冷风吹得他头疼，毫无形象地在垃圾桶边吐了一滩后脑子总算清醒了一点。他歪歪扭扭靠坐在墙边缓了一阵，就快睡着的时候被膀胱的尿意胀醒了。掏出手机，强撑起时刻都想耷拉下来的眼皮，努力让两眼聚焦看清屏幕上显示的时间∶  
“3：43”  
呼，还行，等下找个没人的角落把水放了，再打个车回去，睡一觉起来应该还能赶上晚饭时间。  
Thomas随手捋了两把额前乱糟糟的金发，扯开步子跌跌撞撞往旁边的小巷走去。  
整条小巷都只有最中间一盏接触不良的路灯照明，忽闪忽灭的，不知道多少人在这摸黑干过龌蹉事。Thomas踢开脚边一个用过的安全套，有点嫌恶地继续往更深处走去，走到最黑的一段，倒是意外发现了个公共厕所——外墙上满是五花八门的涂鸦，但是最显眼的，是女厕和男厕门口分别用荧光喷剂画了一对大咪咪和一根大几把——大概就是为了防止他这样的醉鬼走错吧。

声控灯一直待他摸进门了才亮起，或许是因为大多数酒鬼都在巷子口“就地解决”了没往里走的缘故，厕所里面倒是比想象中的干净很多。入口处白色的墙面也大大小小乱七八糟布满了各色涂鸦，隔间那排墙倒是铺着黑色瓷砖，亮晶晶反射着厕所内黄色的灯光，颇有些高档会所盥洗室的格调。  
Thomas在洗手台简单漱了一个口，盯着自己在镜子墙壁上堕落的样子，自嘲般唔哼笑了几声，随即软绵绵地伸手拉开隔间门，费劲地解开皮带拉开拉链，掏出家伙开始哗啦啦放水。

纸呢？明明记得把酒馆配的纸巾带出来了啊。  
他半闭着眼睛，一手扶着前面一手在两边的裤口袋来回又拍又掏，皱成一团的布袋里却只塞着没能用上的安全套。噢...他喉咙咕哝了一声，算是想起来纸巾早在刚刚吐完的时候擦嘴用光了。

“我猜你需要纸？”身后冷不丁响起男人的声音，吓得Thomas下身一紧，排尿过程强行中断。该死，他还以为这个时间只会有自己在呢。

他维持着胯部朝马桶的方向，别扭地扭转上身，看到身后站着的男人。个子和自己差不多高，显然肌肉更壮实些，面容由于角度问题看不清楚，只能看清对方拿着纸巾伸过来的手，指甲干净，骨节分明。  
手这么好看的人JJ一定很不错。  
他脑子里胡乱想着，迷迷糊糊去接，对方却突然上前一步贴近了后背，手掌顺着他裸露的小臂充满暗示性地摸到手腕处，  
“我帮你。”

Thomas愣了一下，即刻了然地勾起嘴角，默许了他进一步的行动。  
纸巾包裹住整个龟头来回搓动，再用拇指和中指卡着冠沟处，食指指腹顶着马眼揉弄，略带粗鲁的动作成功逼出Thomas的一声闷哼，下半身却颤颤巍巍地抬了头。  
“喜欢这样？”低沉的嗓音在耳鬓响起，Thomas这才后知后觉地想起他还没看清这个男人长什么样，虽然身材是很不错，但是要是脸丑……那也不干。  
于是他拉开男人的手转过身去，把他推远了两步，隔间的灯光打在他有些许毛躁的短发上，这才终于看清了面孔——顶光之下的面容有如雕塑般轮廓分明，眉弓在眼窝投下深深的阴影，却挡不住他眸子里晶亮的锋芒，鼻根高挺，鼻尖特翘，再配上嘴角那抹玩味的笑——作为一夜情对象简直太好不过。

意外之喜啊，即使地点是在这脏兮兮的卫生间，也挡不住Thomas猎艳那颗蠢蠢欲动的心了。  
他反手按下马桶盖，坐了上去，双腿大开，毫不避嫌地握住下身撸动起来，另一只手朝男人勾勾手指，“过来。”  
男人走近，鼓胀的裆部正好停在Thomas漂亮脸蛋儿的上方。  
好家伙，下边儿也不错。  
Thomas把下巴贴上去缓缓磨蹭，就像发情期蹭痒的猫，抬眼对视，波光流转，细长的眼尾都饱含风情。  
Dylan不由咽了一下口水，魂儿都差点给勾没了。  
然而就在他以为这人会继续磨磨蹭蹭用牙齿叼开拉链、再给自己来一个魂牵梦淫的口交的时刻，却猛地被揪着领口拉低了头，差点直接扑倒在他两腿之间。  
“舔我。”说话的调子依然带着醉酒的慢慢悠悠，语气却是不容拒绝。  
“如果等会儿你还想艹我屁股的话。”

Dylan先愣了一下，随即哼笑一声，舌尖绕着唇边转了一圈直勾勾盯着Thomas的脸蹲下身去。  
手掌贴着腹部向上推起Thomas淡黄色花衬衫，层叠堆在胸前，嘴唇跟着贴上来。被唾液沾湿的唇瓣和舌尖顺着胸口一路舔下，留下一道水渍，粗糙绵软的舌面滑进肚脐打转，引来上方一声舒适的叹息。他又坏心眼地咬了一下敏感的腹部皮肤，在Thomas嗔怪的眼神中移向被冷落的下身。

阴茎已经稍微充血肿胀，紫红的茎身半搭在两腿间，周围剃光毛发后泛红的肌肤因对即将到来的刺激期待地都冒起鸡皮疙瘩。  
注视着对方的染上情欲的双眼，Dylan一手扶住茎身，张口含住龟头，用力吸吮了一下顶端的小口。眼见Thomas张开双唇、粉舌半吐，鼻孔也张开了，这才放松喉头的肌肉吞下大半个柱身。

“啊...老天。”Thomas一手撑着马桶盖边将臀部略微抬离，另一手紧紧揪住对方硬硬的短发，迎着男人头部不断滑下去的动作向前顶弄，摆动腰肢肆意艹着对方的嘴巴。  
看到对方脸已经涨红，Dylan终于向后抽开仿佛合不上的嘴巴，按着那两条白皙的大腿让他坐回去。然后捏住龟头把阴茎朝上抬起，嘴唇在柱身散散落下几个轻吻，一个接一个挪向囊袋。  
他轻咬住两球间松弛的皮肤，惹得Thomas发出夹着舒爽的痛呼。得意地在阴囊中间吧嗒吧嗒舔了一会儿，接着张嘴含住了其中一颗，左手手掌包裹住另一个球体把玩捏弄着。这果然让Thomas皱起眉头，放在发间的手顿时攥紧，上牙在下唇嗑出艷红的痕迹。  
头皮的紧张感让Dylan兴奋起来，嘴唇包着球体使劲一吸，睾丸跟着吸力滑进口腔，阴囊皮肤绷紧拉长。随着松口时“啵”地一声，球体又瞬间弹了回去。

“呃啊，操！”囊袋被吮吸的酸麻感让Thomas忍不住爆了粗口，手下忙不迭地将男人的脸按向另一边的阴囊。  
如他所愿，Dylan捧着又绵又韧的囊袋两边轮换吸了几次，又转回去吃他的茎身。  
下身的快感一波波荡上来，接着滚烫地流淌下去堆积在会阴处。不行，再继续下去他该射了。

Thomas揪着对方的头发拉上来，失去平衡的男人一个不稳扶住他后背靠着的水箱盖子。他闭上眼和男人接吻，滑腻的舌尖钻进口腔，两条舌头在唇与唇厮磨间博弈一般交缠翻搅，交换着嘴中的腥膻和酒精味道。  
结束漫长的一吻，Dylan稍微拉开距离，野兽般的视线死死盯着Thomas嫣红泛着水光的嘴唇。  
“转过去，左腿跪在盖子上。”他收起刚刚的臣服姿态，毫不犹豫地命令道。

宽厚的掌心隔着他的紧身裤覆上臀瓣大力揉捏，“没想到看起来这么瘦，小骚屁股还挺有肉？”

“Humm，”Thomas眯着眼睛哼笑起来，“你得试试才知道，里面更有肉...嘶——！”  
男人手掌贴着裤边蹭进去，中指毫无预兆地挤开臀肉刺入穴口。还好Thomas出门前做过准备，骨节分明的手指并没带来太多痛苦，可突然被撑开括约肌的入侵感还是让他皱紧了眉头。  
“原来真的更有肉。”Dylan贴着他耳廓调戏道，另一手也没闲着，麻利把Thomas的紧身牛仔裤  
向下扯，卡在臀瓣下方。

Dylan换成两指插入对方湿漉漉颤抖着的穴口，在内里粗暴地翻搅几下，带出粘乎乎的淫水，一并顺着股沟抹在紧致的腰际，“宝贝儿，你都湿的不行了。”  
Thomas早已丧失回答的余力，只得半眯双眼，两手向后胡乱摸索想解Dylan的裤子，手指一次次掠过身后人裤裆处的鼓包，撩起成片燃烧的欲火。男人显然被他的小动作磨没了耐性，粗重的呼吸声伴着皮带被匆忙扯开的叮当声响起。眨眼间，他被火热的手掌用力按住后背狠狠压向抽水马桶的水箱，龟头的热度抵上穴口。

“等、等一下！”好在脑子断片的Thomas总算想起一件最重要的事，“套子……在我右侧的口袋里。”  
Dylan强忍冲动，掏出一个拆开就往下身套，然而没过两秒，便嗤笑一声：“小了。”  
随即揩下上面的润滑油抹在自己的柱身，套子一扔提枪就上。“放松......”  
“放心，我没病。”

话音未落，伞状膨大的前端便撑开括约肌挤进后穴，一口气紧跟着足足推入半截柱身。Thomas被猛然侵犯的力道整个儿拥向前去，肋下“咚”地撞上水箱边缘，疼痛激出一声短促的闷哼。操，就算自己扩张过，这人的尺寸突然插进来还是吃不消。  
Dylan缓缓吐气，继续推进阴茎，直到两个硕大的囊袋贴上Thomas臀肉。金发男人的细腰在他手心下颤抖着，肠道无比紧热地夹住他的下身，稍稍抽出一点，沾染了润滑油的肛口亮晶晶地鼓起一圈，像一张小嘴念念不舍地挽留，这画面光从视觉上就能极大地满足他的快感。

他开始缓缓抽动起来，身下的Thomas随着节奏嗯嗯唔唔呻吟出声，伴着鼻音的呻吟就像一首悦耳的歌曲，快感冲击得地Dylan也喘息不止。  
“腰再抬起来一点...”Dylan托着Thomas臀部将他向上举，展开蜷起的左腿以便自己更好地进入，顺便把人按到后方的墙面。他快被身下的密穴磨热得磨化了，在身下的人已经逐渐适应浅抽的频率以后，他坏心地一下顶到最深处，粗大的阴茎在体内转动，Thomas啊地一声拔高呻吟，又急忙将声音吞下。  
Dylan紧握对方右手腕压制在墙上，另一手摸到前方用力一扯，本就脆弱的衬衫瞬间崩开，半个胸膛连着一侧肩膀都暴露在凌晨微凉的空气中。Dylan近乎暴力地啃上光滑的肩头，舌尖留下一片水渍，一路转到对方散发香水气息的雪白颈窝，埋进脑袋在精致分明的锁骨上用犬牙细细厮磨。

“疼...啊...”迷蒙地抱怨一句，Thomas试图抓开搔得地自己脖颈又痛又痒的脑袋，却被使劲别住手向后打开胸膛，结结实实钳制住。后穴处越来越激烈的撞击摩擦得肠道火辣辣的，柱身碾压前列腺的快感在体内四处蹿腾，使他身体紧绷又瘫软，无力地将重量放在男人的手臂和阴茎。  
不再逗弄对方，Dylan撑起上身加快抽插力道，恶狠狠撞入柔软湿热的深处，又缠绵着肠肉拔出。后穴紧紧吸附得他头昏眼花，意识模糊起来，麻痹的感觉从下身一阵阵顺着腹肌上涌。忍不住扣住对方肘窝死命冲刺。  
“嗯啊啊——！”本还隐忍唔哼的Thomas尖叫出声，又下意识地拿手背按住嘴唯恐被路人捕捉公厕上演的淫秽画面。Dylan不满地把他的手拉开，狠狠撞击着啃咬透红的耳廓说，“叫我的名字，Dylan。”

“啊...啊啊——Dylan...Dyl......”  
这个名字仿佛随着他吐息间的热气，钻过耳道直达大脑，在他迷迷糊糊的脑海里烙下一个滚烫又清晰的印记。

“没错，大声点，宝贝儿...最好叫得附近所有人都听见，你是怎么在厕所里半裸着身子，浪叫着求我用力艹你欲求不满的小骚屁股......”Dylan不停歇地耸动腰部奋力抽插，嘴上说着下流话语刺激Thomas。  
“...嗯...你跟踪我......？”头脑混沌的Thomas还是察觉到对方语句中的违和。

“哼......”Dylan看着尽力扭过头质疑的男人，金色的头发被汗水浸深贴在灯光下晶莹的皮肤上，嘴唇被先前的忍耐咬得红艳剔透，沾满自己的口水，明明已经被欲望操纵的眼神都茫然起来却还是瞥向这边。  
操，这人真他妈的性感。  
“张开嘴。”对于操纵Thomas简直乐此不疲，松开钳制对方的右手，Dylan将两指戳进他不断呻吟的小嘴中，模仿交媾的动作在口腔中穿插。舌尖被夹住的疼痛让Thomas皱紧眉头，却因无法合嘴，唾液顺着口角流到下巴，只能发出“呜呜嗯嗯”的声音。

Dylan简直有了想把人操坏的冲动。  
手掌“啪”地拍上白里透红的臀瓣，按住腰加快操弄的速度，Thomas立刻软软向后靠近他怀里，脸色醉人的绯红，涕泪满面。  
伴着浓厚鼻音的呻吟让Dylan发狂，他握住Thomas的柱身粗暴撸动，接着挤进他身体和水箱间，按住对方的小腹，抱着捅穿他的想法死命插进去。  
“啊啊————”Thomas的叫声陡然拔高，在最高峰断气似的止住，满胀的感觉使他剧烈颤抖起来，本排空到一半就被放置的膀胱在热潮下开始收缩，尿道括约肌骤然失力。

液体撞击陶瓷的哗啦声淅淅沥沥响起，Thomas羞耻地紧闭双眼缩在对方胸膛中，不忍看向失去控制冲出身体洒在抽水马桶缝隙和地面上的液体。由于摄入过多水分，近乎无色的液体在地上晕开一滩。

一时停下动作的Dylan玩味的勾起嘴角，掰过对方下巴强迫他看着自己，“瞧瞧，你所有洞口都被我艹出水了。”  
他边说边再次用力顶进去，龟头蹭开肠肉直直撞向敏感部位。  
“啊——Dylan...求求你......”那个总是在性事上主导节奏的Thomas竟然开口求饶了。失禁后的身体敏感异常，滚烫柱身摩擦内壁的感觉，玩弄乳尖的指腹，扣紧他腰际的手掌，统统转化为快感，刺激得他垂着脖子不住摇头祈祷对方快些放过自己。

像是终于心软，Dylan放过对方被蹂躏到娇红的挺立乳尖，略为粗糙的大手转而抚慰他的前端，拇指娴熟地揉搓马眼，其余四指攥紧柱身随着抽插操弄的节奏快速撸动。  
Thomas双眼像被黏住一般睁不开，微弱朦胧的光芒伴着快感炸出的烟花在视野的缝隙里流窜，他早已抛弃了自我，抛弃了尊严，只扯着喉咙放肆淫叫，将全部身心交付于肆虐在体内的阴茎和包裹下身的掌心。

绞住自己的肠道开始有节律的抽搐，Dylan知道Thomas高潮临近，自己也攀到了顶峰边缘。他感觉自己处于极度疲乏与极度兴奋的交界处，下身在对方体内摩擦的快失控，难耐的沉重低吟起来，热气全喷到Thomas脸侧，在睫毛上化成水珠。  
“太深...啊啊啊啊！！”随着手指箍紧，Thomas高声呻吟着将半透明的白浊喷洒在小腹、水箱和墙壁上。后穴耐受不住地急剧收缩，几乎要夹断体内的柱身。Dylan最后一次顶入最深处，阴茎抖动着一股股在对方体内射精。

短促而剧烈地喘息着，Thomas感到意识飘飘然浮于身体上方，白嫩的皮肤满是欲望染上的粉红和Dylan掐出的印子。他精疲力竭，也顾不上责骂这人内射的无耻行为了，只在对方抽出时小小呜咽一声，接着便在男人的臂弯里，感受着不该来自一夜情对象落在红肿嘴唇和脸颊上的温柔啄吻，缓缓合上沉重的眼皮。

 

Thomas是让不远处路人嘻嘻哈哈的说笑声吵醒的，皱着脸努力撑开眼睛时，他郁闷地发现自己正坐在地上，怀里抱着合上盖子的马桶，貌似香甜地闻着厕所味儿睡了好几个小时。  
他挪动了一下想要起身，肌肉酸痛到不行，醉宿后遗症加上……余光憋到垃圾桶里熟悉的安全套的包装，脑子里这才浮现出昨晚香艳的一幕幕。  
操，这人真的就把自己一个人丢在厕所昏睡了一晚上？？？再是拔屌无情也该带我开个房吧！他气鼓鼓地站起来系好裤子。奇怪，却发现明明凌晨的时候被脱了一半的裤子，现在却好好包着腿和屁股，好像他只拉开裤链放了次水。下身也毫无异样，没有干涸的精液，也没有黏腻的感觉。走到镜子前翻起衬衣检查身体，发现皮肤上也没有留下任何意料中的红痕抑或牙印。愣愣盯了自己的脸半天，不由怀疑难道昨晚的种种只是自己做的一场淫秽无比的春梦？？？  
真见鬼。

大概真的是太久没跟人上床了吧，竟然还会像青春期悸动的中学生一样做这种梦。Thomas在洗手台用水拍了拍脸，撑着疲软宿醉的身子摇摇晃晃拦下辆的士，决定回家一觉睡到晚上。

三天后。  
抱着一点侥幸心理，Thomas又去到了上次那家买醉的酒吧。  
他企盼可以在某个黑暗的角落再次看见熟悉的面孔，来证明那一夜离奇的遭遇并不是梦。  
毕竟那样火辣的性爱实在是难以多得，哪怕就算是做梦，他也不甘心一辈子也就只拥有一次。  
然而在连喝了三杯威士忌以后，他不得不承认愿望还是落空了。

Thomas把杯子往吧台内侧一推，准备叫酒保结账。  
这时，一只经络分明的手按住了他的手腕。  
他下意识想抽回胳膊，手却被死死按住。一回头，正笑着俯视自己的，不正是那场春梦的主角？  
“不请我喝一杯吗？”他在一旁坐下。  
“所以你果然是在跟踪我？”微醺的Thomas托住腮，语气软软糯糯质问对方，嘴角的笑意却忍不住放大。  
“我还不知道你的名字，宝贝儿。”Dylan敲敲木质桌面示意酒保。  
“那要看你表现了。”

两个人互相搂着腰，踉踉跄跄走出酒吧时，已经将近凌晨一点了。  
“Thomas，我叫Thomas。”捧着Dylan的脸热情地同他亲吻中，Thomas喘息着这样告诉他。  
“Thomas...宝贝儿......”Dylan亲吻他柔顺蓬松的金色发丝，搂着对方细瘦的腰肢拐进一侧黑暗的小巷。

没有人注意到的是，昏暗的月光铺洒在两人身上，地上，却只有Thomas一个人拉长的影子。

 

 

END


End file.
